Earth
Earth is a circular plane protected by a dome-like firmament, which separates it from heaven. It contains many lands and a large super-body of water known as the ocean. Earth is the home of humanity and the realm on which Holy Cross Daycare rests upon. Geography Earth consists of five large landmasses: Eurasia, Africa, North America, South America, and Australia. The ocean is separated into three major divisions: the Atlantic, the Pacific, and the Indian Oceans. These different parts of the earth contain their own unique flora, fauna, and geographic distinctions, and have different climates depending on how close they are to the path of the sun. The center of the Earth is a magnetic pole known as the north pole. Compasses are magnetically attracted to this pole, which allows humans to navigate the realm. Due to perpetually being at the very edge of the sun's light's reach, it is the second-coldest place on Earth. The coldest place on Earth is the Antarctic Ice Wall, a massive ice structure at the edge of Earth that contains the ocean and rises several hundred feet high. Surrounded by the firmament of the earth, the antarctic is the furthest land on Earth. It is heavily restricted by the governments of the realm, who only allow designated research teams to set foot on it. Cosmology Above Earth are various objects with their own unique movements relative to the electromagnetic orbit resulting from a Tesla coil. Among these bodies are the sun, the moon, and the stars. All these bodies, along with the surface of Earth itself, are contained by the firmament–a clear, glass-like enclosure–that creates a closed system. The Sun The sun is the primary source of light for Earth. It is a flat circular light that circles above the earth, emitting light of a brightness capable of lighting up approximately half of Earth in the likeness of a spotlight, while the other half remains shrouded in darkness. When a land is covered by the sun's light, it is known as daytime, while when it is not it is known as nighttime. The light from the sun is brilliant enough for it to illuminate the sky ocean above the firmament, causing the sky to be seen as blue during the day. The sun is responsible for the different seasons of summer, fall, winter, and spring. The sun's path is not a solid circle; instead it continues to circle closer and closer to the north pole in a spiral until the summer solstice, when its path reaches the Tropic of Cancer. After circling around the tropic on the solstice, it reverses its spiral outward until the winter solstice, when its path reaches the Tropic of Capricorn. It then spirals inward once again in a never-ending cycle. Depending on where the sun's path is on a given point in the seasonal cycle relative to the observer, the length of a day differs, gradually growing longer or becoming shorter. The law of perspective creates the phenomena of sunrise and sunset as the sun leaves or enters an observer's field of view and continually disappears bottom-first at the viewer's vanishing point (the horizon). The Moon The moon is the secondary light source of Earth. It is another circular light that circles above the Earth around the north pole similarly to the sun, emitting its own unique light unto Earth. While the sun's light is hot, the moon's light is cold. While the sun's light is yellow, the moon's light is silver. While the sun's light dries and preserves, the moon's light putrefies. While the sun's light decreases combustion, the moon's light increases combustion. The Moon is slightly lower than the sun in position, but approximately the same size. It also electromagnetically orbits at a slower pace than the sun, causing it to not always be visible at night. The moon is not perpetually lit like the sun— instead the portion of it that is lit expands and contracts over the course of a one month cycle that continually repeats itself. The moon is also transparent, for stars and the sky can be seen through its unlit portions. Just like the sun, the law of perspective creates the phenomena of moonrise and moonset as the moon leaves or enters an observer's field of view and continually disappears bottom-first at the viewer's vanishing point (the horizon). The Stars Stars are small bodies of light high above the Earth but still below the firmament. The great North Star, or Polaris, is directly above the magnetic north pole, and all other stars circle it. This can be easily observed with the Big Dipper, which forms the image of a swastika when an image of it from every season is compiled due to its circular orbit. Stars cannot be seen during the daytime because the light of the sun is so great that the light from the stars blends in with it. In contrast, stars can easily be seen at night unless the air is heavily polluted with nontransparent material. The Firmament The earth is protected by a dome-like structure known as the firmament. The firmament is clear, and a layer of water sometimes referred to as the sky ocean lies directly beyond it. This gives the sky its blue appearance when the firmament is lit by the light of the sun. Some "celestial" bodies have been observed beyond the firmament through telescopic magnification, which have projected watery, distorted images of such bodies. It is unknown how expansive the sky ocean is, although it is presumably contained on its other side by another "firmament" or other method of containment, beyond which the realm of heaven lies. It is believed that the sky ocean is the place of origin of Leviathan, the primordial sea monster, who emerged into Earth when the floodgates were opened during The Great Deluge. Category:Places